Vaisseau Corrompu
Haunted Foes (Main) |zone = Bassin Ancestral Maison des Dieux |santé = 525 |donne = Ailes de monarque |journal = 1 }} Le Vaisseau Corrompu est un Boss d'Hallownest se situant dans le Bassin Ancestral. Il est l'un des boss principaux, la récompense pour l'avoir battu étant les Ailes de monarque, un objet indispensable pour finir l'aventure. Le Proche Disparu est sa version Rêve. Lore Les lignes suivantes peuvent contenir des éléments susceptibles de divulgâcher l'histoire principale du jeu. Le Vaisseau Corrompu est, comme Le Chevalier, un des nombreux vaisseaux créés par Le Roi Pâle dans le but de stopper L'Infection. Ce qui en fait donc le fils de la Dame Blanche, du Roi, et le frère du Chevalier. D'où son nom de "Proche Disparu" dans la version Rêve de ce boss. Comme beaucoup de vaisseaux, celui-ci a su s'enfuir des Abysses et est retrouvé mort dans le Bassin Ancestral. Attaques du Vaisseau Corrompu *'Entaille' : Le Vaisseau Corrompu fonce en avant, agitant son aiguillon. *'Entaille' Aérienne : Le Vaisseau Corrompu lévite légèrement au dessus du sol et fonce au sol, attaquant avec son aiguillon. Il s'agit globalement de la même attaque mais plus haut dans la zone de combat. *'Fléau' : Le Vaisseau Corrompu agite son aiguillon rapidement de droite à gauche, quatre fois. *'Écrasement' : Le Vaisseau Corrompu lévite légèrement et se jette au sol. Dans sa chute, il libère des ballons d'infection. *'Cascade' : Le Vaisseau Corrompu se place au centre de la zone de combat, puis agite sa tête et invoque une multitude de ballons d'infection, il ne fera cette attaque que trois fois pendant le combat. Il est plutôt conseillé de chercher à éviter les ballons et adopter une tactique d'esquive pendant cette attaque. *'Ballon Infecté' : Le Vaisseau Corrompu va faire apparaître un ennemi-ballon infecté. Tactiques Il est recommandé d'utiliser les charmes Canalisation rapide et Champi-spore. La Canalisation rapide permettra de régénérer votre énergie plus rapidement, tandis que le Champi-spore se chargera des ballons infectés qui vous attaqueraient pendant le soin. l' Écu du défenseur peut aussi faire cet effet. Des charmes comme Longue-lame ou Marque de respect peuvent également aider lors de ce combat. The Broken Vessel has a large variety of attacks to deal with. Quick Focus is highly recommended for this battle. Charms like Mark of Pride or Longnail can help extend the Knight's Nail to better match Broken Vessel's. Spore Shroom is useful to get rid of the Infected Balloons while healing as well as dealing extra damage to Broken Vessel. Defender's Crest gets rid of the Infected Balloons without the need to heal. Broken Vessel is one of the few bosses that takes knock-back, because of this, Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul can be useful, as they have a decent chance of hitting twice. Increasing the fireball's size with Shaman Stone makes increases the chance of a double hit. Using the Desolate Dive/Descending Dark Spell during the Cascade Attack will deal a lot of damage to Broken Vessel and prevent the player from taking damage at the same time. Musique Le thème reprend globalement celui du menu principal, mais en l'harmonisant de façon plus poussée, avec des basses aux sonorités âpres répétant un même motif, rendant la musique beaucoup plus menaçante et impressionnante que celle du menu. Ce thème vise à nous faire comprendre à quel point le joueur, le Chevalier, est similaire au Vaisseau Corrompu (de part la ressemblance des deux musiques), mais aussi à quel point il en est différent (de part les variations et l'harmonisation ajoutées mais aussi par la différence de caractère entre les deux musiques). Localisation thumb|left|Localisation Vaisseau Corrompu Succès Trivia * Le Vaisseau Corrompu était le septième et dernier boss à être révélé par le biais de la campagne Kickstarter sous le nom de "Infected Knight". * Le Vaisseau Corrompu semble être plus grand que le Chevalier et les autres vaisseaux ordinaires, mais pas aussi développé que le Hollow Knight. * Une fois vaincu, le Vaisseau Corrompu s’adressera au Chevalier. * À cause d'un bug, le Vaisseau Corrompu et le Proche Disparu peuvent se déplacer vers le Chevalier lorsqu'ils sont immobilisé parla fatigue. ** En raison d'un autre bug, leurs pensées ne peuvent pas être lues si ils sont frappés par l'Aiguillon des Rêves lorsqu'ils sont dans cette même position. en:Broken Vessel ru:Разбитый Сосуд Catégorie:Boss